


Elias's Secret

by TigerPrawn



Series: It's Not A Secret [5]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Vacation, instagram story, story told in pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Adam updates his instagram whilst on vacation.Also on Tumblr





	Elias's Secret

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/42017104922/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/42061763241/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41161396215/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/42061755251/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41161393765/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/28188619458/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/28188616968/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/27191571567/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41161372775/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/27191563357/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41341425044/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/28188595858/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41161360435/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41341420024/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41341418924/in/photostream/)


End file.
